1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing apparatuses, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus including an ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) and/or an AMS (Automatic Magnification Selection) function automatically calculating a copying magnification to output an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ADF has been conventionally provided in an image processing apparatus such as a digital copying apparatus. An original is automatically fed to a reading position of the copying apparatus using the ADF.
When originals are fed to a copying portion using the ADF, there is a case where some originals are set with the direction of top and bottom of an image reversed with respect to that of other originals. In this case, the copied results are also outputted upside down. As a result, the operator must reverse the outputted copy papersheets in order to make all the images headed in one direction.
In copying originals having images on both sides set with their longer sides along the feeding direction onto each side of copy papersheets, the originals are reversed by the ADF. Thus images on back sides of the originals are all upside down, and the copied results are discharged to a discharge tray with top and bottom reversed for every other papersheet.
There is a copying apparatus including an AMS function of, when the mounting direction of an original and the feeding direction of a copy papersheet are the same, automatically calculating a copying magnification and outputting the image onto a copy papersheet.
However, in a copying apparatus having the conventional AMS function, the AMS function does not work when the mounting direction of an original and the feeding direction of a copy papersheet are different.